starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa
The Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa was an explosive and climactic orbital engagement at the end of the Nar Shaddaa Revolution in 15 ABY. It pitted the New Sith Order against a surprising alliance between New Republic and CSA forces. Battle Groups As the revolution swept the Smuggler's Moon, a variety of naval forces began to face off in space above Nar Shaddaa, with reinforcements coming together as more information reached faction commanders. The New Sith Order This battle fleet was under the primary guidance of Darth Malign's [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]], and Axel Vichten's ''Noquella's Embrace''. It was first into the system, and began the blockade of Nar Shaddaa that set the stage for a revolution. :Malign's Forces: :* Flagship: [[I2SD Predator|HIMS Predator]] (Imperator-II Star Destroyer) :* Escorts: [[HIMS Emperor's Destiny|HIMS Emperor's Destiny]] (Nebulon-B Frigate) [[HIMS Intimidator|HIMS Intimidator]] (Nebulon-B Frigate) :Vichten's Forces: :* Flagship: ''Noquella's Embrace'' (Interdictor-class Immobilizer 418) :* Escorts: Purple Haze (Interdictor Corvette) 2x Skipray Blastboats 2x Z-100 Centurions 2x Z-95A Headhunter IIs 1x Z-105 Harpoon Also involved with the alliance was the Privateer, a Carrack-class Light Cruiser under the command of Juran Reinzhiner. The Galactic Empire Under the command of Keline Nelhrn, [[ISC Ravager|HIMS Ravager]] performed a recon mission to Nar Shaddaa as the revolution was underway. She spotted a lone New Republic Corvette, and quickly returned to report the findings to Task Force Inquisitor's command staff. Ravager was immediately ordered to return and support HIMS Predator''s actions. All alert pilots were transferred to ''Ravager, leaving behind only a skirmish force to protect the Task Force. The Hutts Angered by the blockade, the Hutts had put together an impressive force of hired tramp freighters and older, modified capital-class vessels. This hired mercenary fleet was designed to aid the Hutts in regaining control of the Smuggler's Moon. The New Republic Having struck a temporary alliance with Gren Delede's CSSD task force, the New Republic was prepared to strike against Malign and his forces, with additional support on the way. :* Flagship: [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] (Marauder-class Corvette) :: Ghost Squadron :* Escorts: [[NRGS Lightbringer|NRGS Lightbringer]] (Corellian Gunship) Refrain of Anshalar :: Falcon Squadron The Corporate Sector Authority Standing with Colonel Gren Delede was a small CSSD task force. :* Flagship: [[CSAV Authority|CSAV Authority]] (Strike-class Medium Cruiser) :* Escorts: [[CSAV Emendation|CSAV Emendation]] (Marauder-class corvette) [[CSAV Corporate Sentinel|CSAV Corporate Sentinel]] (Sardakh Interdictor Light Cruiser) [[CSAV Corporate Venture|CSAV Corporate Venture]] (Guardian-class Light Cruiser) The Battle Ignites An impressive array of ships held the blockade over Nar Shaddaa. The dominating, wedge shape of HIMS Predator and her escorts centered in defense over Vichten's array of ships and and interdictor vessels. Between Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa was an area of space completely free of any vessels – a no man's land separating the impressive array of the Hutt's hired mercenary forces. The two fleets were poised on the edge of combat, as the occasional ship would try to break formation and run for the moon, only to be swarmed by the Sith's forces. This lasted for several days, while the revolution on Nar Shaddaa erupted, eventually forcing Grubba the Hutt out of power. Tensions between these two battle fleets were on the edge of breaking. The battle erupted in the blink of an eye, when the Sith vessels were triggered by their commanders on the moon. Dozens of landing vessels were launched from HIMS Predator, breaking into the moon's atmosphere under the protection of TIE Interceptors. Without warning, the Sith vessel and her allies opened fire on the Hutt forces. The Sith and their allies had one vision in mind – the destruction of the Hutt fleet. Now joined by [[ISC Ravager|HIMS Ravager]], the Sith had gathered together an impressive force. However, the CSA and New Republic alliance was just as ready to strike. Delede's vessels began launching fighters and moving into an attack formation against Vichten's Noquella's Embrace, with NRCV Audacity and her escorts following suit. Closing in, the allies made to engage Malign's forces from the other side, significantly raising the odds. Jedi Infiltration Having received a report from New Republic Intelligence, Luke Skywalker was alerted that a rescue operation to the Smuggler's Moon was neccessary, in order to extract Lon Cotar and Siren Delamont. Guided by the Force, the Jedi Master was prepared to use the ensuing battle as a veil for he and his apprentice, Ikihsa Enb'Zik, to reach the moon. When the battle erupted, the Jedi burst from their hiding place in a nearby asteroid field, and used the intense battle to slip through undetected. Meanwhile, Malign's dropships had begun unloading their droid troops. The droids were charged with taking control of Nar Shaddaa's shield generators, in order to trap those left on the moon. Using coordinates provided by Senator Marx, the Jedi contacted Kaitlin Mainwaring at the Side Deck, who secretly opened the establishment's armored repair bay and allowed the Jedi to land. Taking a great risk, Mainwaring allowed the Jedi to stow their starfighters and make way for the roof. Fortunately for her, the Jedi used the Force in an effort to hide their tracks and keep Kaitlin out of trouble. Secrecy was of the utmost importance, in order to get to Lon and Siren without interference from Malign's droid army. An All Out War Under the command of Antoine Dareus, HIMS Predator fired relentlessly on the capital-scale vessels of the Hutt fleet, while ordering her escort frigates to assist HIMS Ravager in her attack against the incoming New Republic and CSA forces. CSAV Authority took the first volley from HIMS Ravager, but Colonel Delede and his CSSD task force weren't going to be turned away so easily. The CSSD task force moved to cut across the Noquella's Embrace, targetting her with almost every ounce of firepower she and her escorts could unleash. Their goal was to bring down the Interdictor's shields, so they could target the bulbous gravity-well generators jutting out from her hull. Meanwhile, Delede contacted NRCV Audacity, using an encrypted channel provided to him by Skywalker, and called for help against their Imperial attackers. With the arrival of NRGS Lightbringer and Falcon Squadron, the New Republic strike group was ready for action. Responding to Delede, Commander Cen moved his ships in to support the CSA vessels. The smaller, more agile New Republic vessels moved to engage the Imperial fighters, hoping to draw them away from Delede and free him up to take out the Interdictor. The Hutt forces, however, were taking a heavy beating. Malign and his warships were deadly and relentless. Many of the mercenary ships powered down and signaled their surrender, while others made a run for the far side of Nal Hutta. Those who remained turned their guns on their bane, the Noquella's Embrace, and joined in an attack with valiant intensity. Malign, now sandwiched between a desperate Hutt fleet and a coordinated strike force, ordered his frigates and the smaller escorts, such as the Privateer and Purple Haze, to engage the incoming Hutt attackers. In turn, Malign led a new squadron known only as Squadron One with Lighting Squadron and other Interceptors from HIMS Predator to a new attack formation, squaring off against the incoming CSA and New Republic starfighters. Captain Dareus, showing the might of his vessel, moved HIMS Inquisitor to stand directly between the Hutt attackers and the New Republic/CSA allies, firing all port and starboard batteries, engaging both enemies. Ravager and Predator began to draw secondary fire from the larger CSA and New Republic cruisers, but the CSSD task force refused to be drawn away fully, relying on their New Republic allies to offer a screen defense. Jedi Rescue Traversing dangerously across rooftops, Skywalker and Enb'Zik were on the race to reach their rescuees before it was too late. They were eventually able to acquire a speeder, thanks to Luke's crafty employment of a Jedi Mind Trick. Relying on the Force, the Jedi snuck past the legions of droids landed by Darth Malign, while zeroing in on a homing beacon activated by Siren Delamont. Hiding with Lon Cotar, the two were bunkered, hiding from Malign's droid troops as well. The battle above was raging now, reigning debris and crashing ships into the upper levels of the moon. Sensing an impending danger, the Jedi quickened the pace, racing to extract their comrades before it was too late. The Breaking Point In space, things were quickly getting out of control. Hutt ships had turned on each other and even engaged some of the New Republic and CSA starfighters. Malign ordered many of his forces to begin firing on civilian ships, hoping to steal more time for Noquella's Embrace to survive. His order quickly turned into nothing short of a massacre, with turbolasers and starfighters tearing open both Hutt ships and civilian craft trying to escape. Meanwhile, at the behest of Commander Cen, Authority and Audacity began attacking the weak middle section of HIMS Ravager's hull, hoping to tear her in two and thus buy more time to take out Vichten's interdictor. In response to a cry for help from Commander Nelhrn, Dareus positioned HIMS Predator closer in defense to Noquella's Embrace, turning her entire strength on attacking the Corporate Sector's primary vessels. Authority took the heaviest beating, and the smaller Corporate Sentinel was nearly destroyed by torpedo's from Malign's X-Wing. Noquella's Embrace was working overtime. The gravity well generators had already lost considerable power, one of them completely out, essentially cutting the interdictor field by a little more than half its capacity. Her shields were barely holding in some locations, completely phased out in others. It wouldn't be long before she'd be forced into a retreat. Having raced back to the Side Deck and to their ships, Luke Skywalker and Ikihsa Enb'Zik made for the stars with their rescuees in tow. Bursting into the massacre above, the Jedi made for their New Republic vessels at top speed. Just in the nick of time, a flickering of energy across Nar Shaddaa signaled the activation of its planetary shields. Barely escaping before the shields came on, Grubba the Hutt made a run for it in his personal yacht, already smoking from damage sustained in its escape attempt. With TIE Interceptors moving to attack Grubba's shuttle, HIMS Predator poured out her relentless wrath upon the CSA and New Republic ships. An order was given by Colonel Delede for the small CSSD force to withdraw, save for the heavier, and upgraded Authority. The Centurions were tasked with a final coordinated volley on the Interdictor, and Delede's flagship began it's final attack, a charge at full-speed, with all of it's batteries engaging the Noquella's Embrace'. Commander Cen ordered all New Republic assets to form up on one final attack run against ''Noquella's Embrace. This final New Republic barrage, combined with the CSA assault knocked out her primary and secondary power cores, forcing the Interdictor to drop its gravity wells. Defended by the Purple Haze and Vichten's other forces, she made a desperate escape into hyperspace. The battle had drawn to a close. The Hutt fleet was all but debris, and the secretive New Sith Order had established a new ruler on Nar Shaddaa. Malign's forces moved into a defensive holding position, pushing off the CSA and New Republic attackers until they made an escape into hyperspace. OOC Information * The New Sith Order and any mention to this group is strictly OOC. * Anything relating to New Republic Intelligence is strictly OOC. Nar Shaddaa, Second Battle of From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.